


Girl Can Always Dream

by maggie33



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-10
Updated: 2001-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/pseuds/maggie33
Summary: Takes part during this "conference scene" in Requiem. And no, it's not an orgy.





	Girl Can Always Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Girl Can Always Dream by Maggie M.

Title: Girl Can Always Dream  
Author: Maggie M.  
Fandom: X Files  
Pairing: M/K  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoiler: "Requiem"  
Summary: Takes part during this "conference scene" in Requiem. And no, it's not an orgy.  
Disclaimer: Can I have Fox and Alex? Can I? No? But why, they have much more fun with me.  
Feedback:   
Dedicated to Myriam for wonderful beta and to Czeri for inspiration. I love you, girls. 

* * *

So, here we are. The earth's last hope. I guess someone could even call us heroes. I'd call us the conspiracy of fools.

I look around the room. What a gathering. Three FBI agents, three computer geeks and us two. Former enemies and now allies. But this alliance is very fragile and everyone in the room knows that. 

I'm laughing inside but my face is cold and straight - the perfect Ice Blonde style. I know how to do it without any difficulties. I had a very good teacher.

Opposite I see Mulder's faithful partner, that pretty redhead Scully. Beside her, two of Mulder's weird friends, Langly and Byers.

Two men at my left. The one called Frohike, looks like a little dwarf, actually. And next to the dwarf, the only one who seems to be listening to the weirdos and even asking questions. Assistant Director Walter Skinner. And to my right.

Alex.

I can't even look at him without that stupid admiration for the perfect features of his face. Stupid, because it makes me want to do anything to have him look at me with some feelings instead of that blank expression I see in his eyes since we got back from Tunisia.

Tunisia. For a moment there I thought there was still something between us. Something that wasn't destroyed because of my treason. Dream on, Marita. There was nothing between the two of you. Even before I decided I didn't want to be a pawn in his game and tried to outsmart him. Didn't do me any good.

In Tunisia I stood with the same straight and emotionless expression on my face, watching him under the shower. Shivering inside, longing to touch him, to feel his body pressing me to the bed, to feel him in me. Surprised as hell that what I thought was long forgotten is still there, deep inside me. Strong, addictive, frightening. Awaken on one look of those beautiful, beautiful emeralds he calls his eyes.

But it's entertaining to watch him now. He tries very hard to listen, but all his attention is concentrated on the man at his right. The very Special Agent Fox Mulder. Very special to Alex, at least.

Mulder doesn't even try to pretend that he's listening. His attention is divided between his redheaded partner and Alex.

They don't realize that their body language betrays them. The slight turn of the head, the quick gaze that looks almost accidental, the way their arms touch and how they both lean in for that brief contact. If somebody else in the room had been paying attention, they would have noticed it too. Or maybe not. I can read them. I slept with them both.

Scully seems distracted, as if she wasn't in the room at all. Mulder casts worried looks at her in between casting angry ones at Alex.

I always wondered what really happened between them. And always wished I could see it. I can only imagine how it must be like. Hot and heavy, baby, I'm sure of it. They were both fantastic in bed. And they're both so beautiful to look at. 

I imagine that with him, Alex would loose control, would allow himself to go completely wild, to submit without hesitation and regret. His eyes would be clouded with lust and his sensuous lips would part to say his lover's name with that perfect bedroom voice. 

He would lay naked, panting, breathing hard, begging to be taken, begging to be fucked. Or even better he would kneel naked, panting etc. before Special Agent Fox Mulder dressed in one of his expensive Armani suits.

Oh, yes. What a picture. I feel my cheeks redden a little and I try to shake the arousing image from my mind and concentrate on the discussion.

Mulder's friends are enthusiastically talking about some technical stuff.

"Listen, it's not going to be there forever", Alex interrupts them impatiently, nervously and Mulder casts him another one of those looks. Definitely angry, but there's something else there. Can I call it desire? I think I can.

Instantly the image returns. I don't see the room full of people anymore, I see Mulder looking with those angry and lustful eyes at naked Alex kneeling at his feet. Alex's eyes are submissive, full of eagerness to please his master. He reaches with his hands, both hands, because this is a fantasy and I refuse to have this perfect body marred. So he reaches with his hands to open Mulder's fly and receives a hard slap on the cheek.

"Use your teeth, slut." Mulder's voice is thick with lust. 

Alex obeys without a word and uses his soft, pink mouth to open Mulder's trousers and pull them down his hips. Mulder's cock is fully erect and pushes against the fabric of his silk boxers. Alex rubs his cheek against it, earning himself another slap.

"Did I allow you to do that?"

Alex raises his beautiful eyes, his voice a humble whisper.

"Please.."

Of course, Mulder can't resist this look. Who would? Those eyes are my formers lover's most dangerous weapon. Yes, even more dangerous than the gun in his hand. You know what to expect when you look at the barrel of a gun. But you never know what awaits you in the depths of this sea of green.

So Mulder's eyes soften and he lightly pets the dark head.

"Take off my boxers. You can use your hands." 

In a second the Special Agent is naked from the waist down. And he is Special in this area, I remember that quite clearly. 

Alex's lips close hungrily around the moist head. His right hand caresses the rest of the huge organ. Mulder closes his eyes and breathes heavily as Alex starts sucking. His long fingers are tangled in the dark hair and he fucks hard the beautiful, willing mouth. 

After a while, when he's on the verge of coming, Mulder violently jerks Alex's head away. Alex cries out a little and looks uncertainly at his beloved master. His eyes are two green question marks. Did he do something wrong? Did he not please his Fox enough?

Mulder's breath evens a bit. He pulls Alex up by the hair and kisses the pink lips, shiny with his precum. Alex melts into the kiss. He would love to embrace his Fox, but he isn't sure if he can do it without permission. 

When Mulder's lips leave his, he sighs with disappointment. He kneels again, because he knows that his master likes him in that position, and waits patiently for the next command. 

Mulder's eyes burn with lust. He licks his lips. Alex shivers a little, seeing the wide, predatory smile. 

"On your hands and knees."

Alex turns his back to Mulder, quickly obeying his order. He spread his legs wide and feels his master kneeling behind him. Mulder lightly caresses the firm buttocks and pushes two fingers at once between them. He doesn't use a lubricant and Alex whimpers from pain as the fingers work their way inside him. After a while the fingers withdraw. Alex feels the head of Mulder's cock pushing into his tight asshole. He isn't stretched enough and it hurts like hell, but he forces his muscles to relax. His master wants to fuck him dry and he will obey. 

The hard cock slowly pushes all the way in. A short pause and Mulder starts moving. Alex bites his lower lip to keep from crying out loud.

After a while the pain decreases a bit and he starts rocking to the rhythm of his master's thrusts. And then the cock filling his ass hits the secret place and he can't suppress the loud moan of pleasure. 

His own cock is now achingly hard and he wants to touch himself desperately. He slowly raises one hand and receives a stinging slap on the ass. 

"Don't you dare touch yourself. Maybe you'll get some later if you're a good little whore."

Mulder's voice is a bit unsteady. He increases the force of his thrusts, his nails digging painfully in Alex's hips. One, two, three hard strokes and he comes, filling Alex with plenty of warm fluid.

Mulder withdraws from him and Alex moans from the loss of contact. He turns and looks with admiration at his master's beautiful face.

"Alex."

Alex's face beams instantly. His master has called him by his name. Usually it's 'slut' or 'whore' or 'pet' or 'slave'. Very rarely it's his name and Alex treasures those moments. Using his name precedes long hours of sweet, slow lovemaking, not just quick, hard fucking. Although everything he gets from his Fox is precious to Alex.

"Alex" his master repeats, "Strip me."

And Alex quickly stands up. His knees are sore and his ass hurts, but he doesn't pay attention. He's happy because he knows that his Fox will stay with him for the whole night. And the beautiful smile lightens up his face as his fingers tug delicately on the buttons of his master's shirt.

Awww. Where did that come from? That was really too damn sweet. I spoiled such a perfect S&M fantasy with that stupid ending. Marita, you're getting soft as you grow old. Control yourself, girl. 

I'm in the middle of berating myself when the pretty redhead pales visibly and leaves the room. The door closes behind her with a loud slam. In a second Mulder is at the door. Another loud slam. 

We all look at each other with the same expression. Nobody speaks until Mulder's return. 

He takes his jacket and heads for the exit again.

"I'll drive her home." He says to no one in particular, his hand on the door handle.

"Mulder." that's AD Skinner. 

Mulder stops.

"Yes, Sir?"

"What happened to Scully?"

"She felt ill. I'll drive her home and be back in half an hour."

Skinner's look is full of concern.

"Maybe we'll take a break. We'll finish this tomorrow."

"We'll finish today" Alex almost shouts, "we don't have time for breaks."

He and Mulder eye each other. Mulder opens the door.

"I'll be back in half an hour." and he's gone.

"I guess we take a break." Langly stretches and yawns. 

Alex sits with a frown. I look at him and my heart almost breaks. His tired eyes are so full of pain that I want to hug him and kiss him and make it all better. But I don't move because I know that's not my arms he wants to feel around him and it's not my touch that can soothe his pain.

I don't want to think about it. I have to find something to occupy my mind until Mulder returns. Another sexual fantasy perhaps. Yes, that's a good idea. Let's reverse the situation and let Alex have a bit of fun too. 

Where to start? Ok, I have one.

Mulder naked, handcuffed to the bed, legs wide open. And beside him on the bed, Alex, all in black leather. Pants so tight that they leave nothing to the imagination and there's nothing under his heavy jacket. His chest is smooth and hairless and his skin is like expensive silk. I remember that so well. 

My train of sexy thoughts suddenly takes a turn. Now it's me lying there on the bed with my hands cuffed to the bedpost. Alex is lying on top of me, our bodies pressed tightly and I feel the silkiness of his skin again.

*No*. Enough. Memories like that lead me nowhere. That's all past and I can't afford to look there. The present is more important. I should be grateful that Alex wants me by his side at all. And I am. Only it hurts so much to see him looking at Mulder with such love and devotion. And to wish, hopelessly, that it would be me. 

Oh no. Marita, you're thinking about the 'L' word again. Bad girl, you promised not to. 

I'd better go back to my fantasy and make it really merciless and painful for Special Agent Fox Mulder. And no happy ending for him. It's petty revenge, I know. But it'll make me feel a bit better anyway.

I return to the image of Mulder handcuffed to the bed. His legs are bound too. He is helpless and vulnerable and completely at Alex's mercy. 

Alex looks like a black panther with burning, jewel-like eyes. A panther stalking its prey. He has a knife in his hand and he drags its sharp tip along Mulder's thigh. Slowly, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a thin red line on the pale skin. 

The knife stops for a moment and the tip presses deeper in the flesh. Mulder holds his breath. The pain is sharp and he bites his lips not to scream. When he thinks he can't take it anymore, the pressure lessens and the knife moves on his flesh again.

Mulder doesn't know how long this torture lasts. Time lost its meaning.

The knife is now on his cheek, then along his lips. He hears Alex's voice just beyond his ear.

"When they wanted to punish a slave, they branded a sign on the slave's face, marking him for life."

The knife scratches at the corner of his mouth. Mulder gasps from the pain, blood trickling down his chin. He squeezes his eyelids shut. He can't hold back the tears and they roll down his face freely.

Alex licks his wet cheek. And then Alex's lips are on his, sucking the blood from the shallow wound.

"I love the taste of your pain", he whispers. His eyes are dark and thirsty.

The knife slides down Mulder's chest and his muscles tighten because he knows what will happen next.

The knife cuts into his skin. Burning pain shoots through his body. It's an "E" today and four cuts are needed to carve it in his skin alongside the "A" and the "L". His mark of ownership. Something to remind him that he doesn't belong to himself anymore.

His face is all wet, his throat is dry and the pain is everything. The knife finally stops moving and he can breathe again.

"Your sobbing is so sexual, Fox."

The soft kiss on his lips is like a prelude to the real reward. Mulder feels fingers entering him, stretching him, preparing him for Alex. And the pain from the cuts fades away, nothing more now than a dull throbbing. The only real ache is between his legs. He wants the release so badly but that depends on Alex. Everything in his life depends on Alex.

He feels the brush of leather against his cock and the first powerful thrust. And he needs nothing more. He's in heaven. His shameful heaven where the devil wears Alex's face.

Hmmm. Was that a happy ending or not? I guess it was. I guess I'm sentimental. I allow myself a small smile. Nobody looks at me anyway. 

The door opens. Our Special Agent is back. And I can swear Alex's body tensed half a second earlier as if he felt his presence.

Mulder throws his jacket on the table. 

"She's fine," he says, anticipating possible questions, "let's get back to business."

The discussion doesn't take too long. The decision is made: Mulder goes looking for ship with Skinner, the others stay behind and wait. Alex doesn't protest - to my huge surprise. And not only mine. Mulder casts him very suspicious looks until the door closes behind us. 

Alex doesn't speak all the way to the car. But when I want to start the engine he stops me by putting his hand on mine. I look at him questioningly.

"Mari." he says in that caressing voice he used in our better times. And he kisses me softly. And I know I'm lost. I know I'm just a substitute, but I don't care. Until he kisses me like that, like I matter to him. I don't care and I know I'd do everything for him. 

Someone knocks on the window. I know who it is without looking. And I plead in my heart. 'Go away. Not now. Give me at least a few more seconds'.

But Alex's lips already left mine and he opens the window. 

"We need to talk."

"If you want."

"Get out."

"No, you get in."

"What?"

"The FBI parking lot isn't my favorite place for talking. Get in."

Mulder gets inside the car with a frown. Alex turns to me.

"Drive."

Alex turns a bit more so he can put his right hand on my leg. He pushes my skirt high exposing my thigh and caresses it gently. I know he does it just for show and it works perfectly. I see Mulder's eyes in the mirror and they are dark with anger and jealousy. Alex looks at him and it's like an electric discharge. Sparks fly in all directions.

Alex's hand is still on my thigh, but it's like I don't exist for them anymore. I smile widely. The image of two beautiful, naked bodies tangled together on the bed appears before my eyes. The heat spreads through my body as my mind starts to work on all the pleasant possibilities that await me if I play the game right.

The end. 

  
Archived: July 04, 2001 


End file.
